


O Lonely Weaver

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Character:Death, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: A poem to the matron we all meet yet rarely get to know.
Relationships: Platonic Death & Sulvain
Kudos: 9





	O Lonely Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem inspired by the Novaember prompt: "Character: Death" as well as how Death is represented in Novae. I kinda of imagined Sulvain being the one to write this poem (like I did my last one. Maybe I imagine Sulvain as a poet?) Hope you all enjoy! Will eventually publish on Fanfiction.net when can.

We all meet you in the end.  
You visit each and every one of us.  
Your cool touch is felt by the smallest of creatures  
To the largest of behemoths.  
None can escape encountering you.

Not many though  
Can walk your lands  
Covered in golden brilliant wheat  
And visit you  
In your small home.

Even more would not know  
That until you have to leave  
And embrace yet another soul  
To grow amongst your field  
That you sit in front of a fire  
Knitting and humming.

Your skeletal hands,  
Small but strong,  
Weave the ends of many tales  
Yet rarely get to experience  
A story of your own.

Yet you never complain  
About your purpose,  
Smiling,  
Waiting,  
Loving all that come here  
And guiding those willing  
And unwilling  
To their resting place.

May someday more  
Get to arrive in your fire-heated house  
And be greeted like a long lost relative  
So that you may too  
Feel lonely no longer,  
Mother Death.


End file.
